


Powerful Addictions

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [7]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn’t have to hurt, you know.” The pain faded away, again replaced by pleasure. “I could make this <i>easy</i> for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Addictions

He was still refusing to speak to Chase when he entered the room. Not that they ever had much to talk about before, but Tyler spoke to him even less now since _that night_. He’d scrubbed his skin raw at least twice since then, and though he didn’t feel dirty anymore, he still felt _vulnerable_ now around Chase. It didn’t help that he still didn’t have a new shirt to wear.

When he heard the door open, he rolled over from lying on his back to semi-curled up on his side, facing the door to the bathroom instead. His neck was still sore and bruised, but otherwise there wasn’t a single mark on his body. Chase didn’t usually hurt him in ways that left marks, and if he did, he fixed them. The bruises on his neck were left for a reason, then. Maybe for a _lesson_.

“You’re still pissed, aren’t you?”

Tyler didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge that he’d heard Chase say anything. Of _course_ he was still pissed. The only thing that made him feel even a little better was the fact that Chase had a black eye from when Tyler had punched him. He only wished that he could have done more.

“You’ll crack eventually. I’ll make sure of it.”

Tyler ignored him still. Maybe the lack of response would bore him and Chase would just leave. Instead of that though, Chase sat down on the edge of the bed behind him. Leaning over, he grazed his fingers across Tyler’s back. Power trailed across his skin in the wake of Chase’s touch and Tyler let out a soft sound of surprise at how _good_ it felt, his back arching instinctively. Behind him, Chase smirked and did it again, causing Tyler to moan softly.

The sound seemed to startle him, and Tyler sat up at once, turning around to face Chase. “What are you doing?” he demanded, glaring despite the fact that his face was slightly flushed.

“What does it look like?” Chase smirked again before sighing. “There are so many ways to use this Power, you can’t even began to imagine.”

Tyler started to reply, but Chase put a hand on his chest, eyes flaring, and this time _pain_ wracked through his body, quick and burning just like that first day. His eyes widened and he grunted at the pain, falling over onto his side and curling up a little. The next brush of Chase’s fingers along his shoulder brought pleasure instead, soothing away the pain. It was a strange combination, especially with the Power ebbing over him, dancing along his skin and sinking deeper, a rush of energy.

“ _Stop_ ,” his voice was shaky but firm. He didn’t _want_ this, he didn’t want anything Chase was going to do to him, not now, not ever, and especially not after Chase had _used_ him.

“Or you’ll _what_?” Chase arched a brow.

Another touch, more pain, making Tyler shudder and groan as he curled up more. Weakly, he tried to push Chase away, but all his efforts brought him was more suffering. It was everywhere and nowhere at once, throbbing in his head, twisting in his gut. He wanted it to just _stop_. Except he wasn’t about to beg, or whatever it was that Chase wanted from him this time.

“It doesn’t have to hurt, you know.” The pain faded away, again replaced by pleasure. “I could make this _easy_ for you.”

Tyler drew in deep, shuddering breaths, trying to stop shaking, to slow his pulse down to something even close to normal. He failed at both, all because of Chase. Chase who was running his hand up and down his arm, sending _Power_ into his body that electrified every nerve ending and made him _hard_. He didn’t _want_ to be, didn’t _want_ to get off on this because it was Chase and he was just _using_ him again, fucking with him, but it was intense and overwhelming. If this was the alternative, he would take the pain instead any day, just so that he wouldn’t have to feel dirty and _weak_.

He was actually relieved when Chase inflicted pain again, even if it was much milder than the times before. It took the edge off of the pleasure, let Tyler regain control and fight back those feelings. The idea of _Chase_ making him feel _good_ in any way sickened him. It was wrong and only reminded him that it was just another way for Chase to hurt him in the long run. The pain didn’t stay mild for long though. It built up steadily until it was overwhelming and he just wanted it to _stop_ and he couldn’t stop the soft whimper that he made.

Just when he couldn’t take it anymore, Chase soothed the pain away again. Tyler only had a few moments to relax and catch his breath before he tensed again, but this time because of the pleasure. He tried to ignore it, to fight back the feelings, but Chase was relentless. All he was doing was touching Tyler’s arm, but it felt so much better than that. It was life he was being touched intimately, and _well_ , too. All of the right places in all of the right ways. Every brush of Chase’s hand made it better, more intense, and his attempts to stop the older warlock were useless. He closed his eyes tightly, one hand wrapped around Chase’s wrist in a last ditch, futile effort to stop him.

His hips jerked instinctively as the pleasure spiraled higher and higher, his body wound tight and ready to release. It was too much to fight anymore, too overwhelming. He bit his lip to try and stifle a moan as he came in his pants, an embarrassed flush creeping across his neck and cheeks even before Chase said anything at all. He didn’t _have_ to. He’d won yet again and Tyler refused to open his eyes as he worked on catching his breath. He didn’t want to see Chase’s smirking face right now.

“Seems like something _else_ is already easy.”

Maybe _humiliated_ was a better word than _embarrassed_.

He kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to get his breathing and heart rate back under control. He refused to move until he heard Chase leave the room, then, very slowly, he opened his eyes. It took a long time or his hands to stop shaking, and when he felt up to it, he finally heaved himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to clean himself up.


End file.
